


A New Beginning

by AChanceForLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventing AU, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChanceForLuck/pseuds/AChanceForLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Dean Winchester I’m the youngest, top ranked eventer in the world. From the get go my day is completely different than that of a normal sixteen year old boy. Most guys my age are talking about the next football game, but I’m wondering how many points I can knock off my next dressage test and how to take care of my younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I've written and posted. Let me know what you think!

Just looking at me you’d probably have no idea that I was a world class horse rider. I didn’t look like your typical eventer. But I like to think that’s what gives me one of my competitive edges. My name is Dean Winchester I’m the youngest, top ranked eventer in the world. From the get go my day is completely different than that of a normal sixteen year old boy. Most guys my age are talking about the next football game, but I’m wondering how many points I can knock off my next dressage test and how to take care of my younger brother. I wake up every morning at four a.m. just to feed my two horses. By the time most people my age are just starting to open their eyes, I’ve already fed all the animals and cleaned the whole barn. After my barn chores I have to return to the house and make sure my little brother Sammy is ready for school. He’s four years younger than me, just going into sixth grade. 

 

I don’t have many friends at school, well beside my boyfriend Cas and his small clique of friends. We are considered the outsiders of the school. No one talks to us and we don’t try to initiate anything. It’s a peaceful coexistence for the most part. Occasionally the jocks would try to cause some kind of trouble, but as long as we kept our heads down we were safe. I like to think I do pretty good in school. Not nearly as good as my genius kid brother though. I get mostly B’s with the occasional A thrown in. I could be a straight A student like my friend Kevin, but while he’s taking notes, I’m drawing my next jump course. I guess you could say we just have different long term goals.

 

School gets out at 3:00 in the afternoon and by 4:00 I’m out riding one of my two horses. I ride them all once a day for at least an hour a day. When I’m not exercising my horses I’m either hanging out with Cas and Sammy or getting ready for another horse show. My weekends don’t consist of dates and video games. They consist of pulling all nighters to get the horses cleaned and ready and then driving ten hours for a two day show. Most of the time I miss school on Friday and Monday, but my parents don’t care and I keep up in school alright.

 

My parents are a whole other issue. They are what I like to call stuck up right-wing nut jobs. They don’t know I’m gay. It’s my hope they won’t find out for another two years. Then I can move out and take my brother and my horses some place where hypocritical religion isn’t stuffed down my throat at every possible convenience. It’s not that I don’t love my parents because I do, but they are absent at best. I’ve raised Sammy since I was about seven years old. My parents left him in my care so I’ve raised him the best I could. I always make sure he’s up on his school work and taken care of. Sammy is my best friend and all the family I really have. Both work at high up corporate jobs and that means we see them about twice a month. It’s better that way because then my big secret is easier to hide. So that’s my life in a nutshell. At least that was my life until the bomb dropped and everything changed.

 

________________________________________________________

 

My day started out like it always did. My alarm drug me from the deep depths of my dreamless sleep and sent me into action. I dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt before throwing on my worn leather jacket as I headed out the door of the house. About an hour into my barn chores I was startled by the sound of a car coming in the driveway. I frowned and set the pitchfork I’d been using down against the side of the barn and peaked my head out of the stall door.

  
A black Mazarati was pulling in the driveway. I let out a huff of breath and ducked back into the barn. The car belonged to my dad. He was probably stopping by to get do a load of laundry before taking off on his travels again. I went back to my chores and soon had the stall cleaned. I put my tools away and leaned over the stall door and looked a the tall dappled grey stallion before me. He’d been a gift from my trainer for my fourteenth birthday. The horse was worth well over thirty-thousand dollars when I’d gotten him, but with the advanced training he’d undergone at my hands he was valued closer to forty-five grand now. I liked to think of the young stallion as my project horse. His full name was The Fallen Angel, but I just called him Angel. I liked to think it suited him.  
I was distracted from my admiration of the horse by a stamping of a hoof to my left. A fond smile graced my lips and I turned my attention to Scar. He was a black gelding that stood about 17.3 hands. His registered name was A Worthy Battle Scar. He was given that name when he was just a foal. He’d been born with a long prominent scar that traced down his neck and over his shoulder. It was a peculiar birthmark that had made him undesirable for most buyers. He lived his life at the farm where he was born for the first four years of his life. But then I bought him when I was ten. With the help of my trainer I taught him to jump and helped the stallion before me reach his true potential. Out of the two horses, he was definitely my favorite.

 

I moved down the aisle of the small barn and reached my hand out to scratch his nose. “Looks like someone’s hungry.” I murmured, a content smile on my face. I fed both of the horses their hay and grain before glancing down at my watch. I cursed under my breath. I checked to make sure the stalls doors were closed and latched before running out of the barn back to my house. I saw an empty bowl of cereal on the counter and knew Sammy had found his own breakfast today. I felt a small ping of guilt for being too busy to see him much this morning. I grabbed an apple from the counter and my keys before running out the door of the house. I hopped in my Dodge truck and sped to school.

  
Luckily for me my first period teacher was pretty accustomed to me being a few minutes late and didn’t even look up from the board when I crept in through the door. I walked quietly to my desk in the back and set down my stuff before sliding into my chair. I glanced over to my right to see my boyfriend mindlessly doodling on his notebook. A fond smile graced my lips again as I watched him. His perpetually unkept black hair was looking unusually good today. I pulled out my own notebook and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling a note to him. _You look good today._

  
I folded the paper and slipped it casually over to his desk. I must have startled him because his shoulders tensed and he jumped a little in his seat. He wrote down on the piece of paper his reply before looking up at me. I looked into his piercing blue eyes for a moment before accepting the note from him again. I unfolded it quickly and read his response. _I always look good. I’m wearing the pair of jeans you got me for Christmas. The ones you said make my ass look good._

  
I had to stifle the laugh that tried to bubble up from my throat. I shot Cas a glare for his words before rolling my eyes and writing my reply. _Your ass always looks good. ;)_

  
I folded the note back up and slipped it on his desk again. I must have gotten a little careless with my note passing because the moment I put the note on his desk I heard a throat clearing from the front of the room. I looked up and immediately noticed the teacher glaring at me. I bit my lip and sheepishly looked over at Cas for a moment.

  
“Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Winchester?” The teacher’s voice rang through the room.

  
I cleared my throat and shook my head adamantly. “No ma’am. Sorry ma’am. It won’t happen again.”

  
The teacher let out a sigh and turned back to the board to continue her lesson. It was safe to say the note passing ended, neither I nor Cas wanted our conversation to become common knowledge of the class.

  
The bell rang an hour later and I walked Cas to his next class before going to my own. My day passed uneventfully. I didn’t see anyone until the last period of the day. I had math class with Cas and his twin brother Gabriel. It always amazed me how similar yet complete opposites they were. Cas was a reserved, sometimes shy person, while Gabe was about as outgoing as they came. He was popular with every clique and was the class clown in every class. I walked into the class to see the twins already sitting at our table. The only other person who sat at the four person table with us was my friend Kevin that I’d told you about earlier. It was awesome to have him at our table in math. He somehow always knew the answer.

  
I took my seat and leaned over to my left and gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out my math book and quickly finishing the last few math problems I had neglected to get done the night before. I was just finishing the last question when the last bell rang and the teacher started up class. The class was ultimately boring, but the teacher did give us all the last half hour to ‘work’ on homework.

  
Gabriel immediately left our table to flirt with a pair of girls in the corner of the room, both Cas and I rolling our eyes as he stood up. I leaned closer to Cas and looked down at the intricate doodle he’d been working on during class. It was a small cartoon depiction of one of my horses. I smiled and glanced up from the notebook to meet his warm blue eyes.

  
“You still planning on coming with me to the show this weekend?” I asked conversationally.

  
Cas nodded his head once before adding a few more finishing touches to the doodle. “Of course. You know I’m your biggest fan.” He replied with a wink.

  
“Good. I don’t think I could deal without seeing you for three days.” I replied and kissed him again.

  
The rest of the period passed uneventfully. We talked like we always did and soon the bell rang that released us from school. I walked out to my car with Cas. He almost always came over to my house after school and hung out and did homework while I rode my horses. I drove the short fifteen minutes from school to my house and rocked out to Metallica along the way.

  
I frowned as I pulled into my driveway. Instead of no cars in my driveway like their usually was there was two. My mom and my dad were both home at the same time. I met Cas’s confused glance and shrugged my shoulders. I had absolutely no idea why both my parents were home at the same time. The coincidence was basically unheard of. I stopped my truck at the barn and turned it off. There was no way I was going to go into the house until I absolutely had too and I definitely wasn’t going to subject Cas to that kind of thing.

  
I got out of the car and spared a final glance at the house to make sure no one was outside to see us before I walked around the truck. I walked by Cas, my hand slipping comfortably into his, my fingers tangling together with his. I let the recent stress my parents sudden arrivals dissipate in his company. I let out a deep breath and walked with him into the barn.

  
Every afternoon we had a routine. I would start by grooming the horses and taking care of them. I would ride them both and clean uptake barn while Cas sat on a chair in the corner or on the fence of the arena. I had tried quite a few times to convince him to ride with me, but he never really wanted to. The extent of his riding consisted of slow walking. I always rode Scar first so that Cas could walk him around slowly while I finished up with Angel. Sometime in the afternoon Sam would return from school and he would usually go in the house to do his homework. Sometimes he would come out and help with the horses, but he didn’t love them as much as I did. He always came to the horse shows with me though, despite his lack of interest in riding. After I finished riding we would usually go to the house and make dinner for all of us and work on homework until it was time for Cas to go.

  
I walked up to the stall door and ran my hand over Scar’s nose before turning and pulling the door open. I took my time brushing the horses, making sure their coats glistened in the soft light of the barn. Cas sat behind me on a hay bale and worked silently on his homework while I brushed the horses. “What you working on?” I asked as I put away the brushes and began to tack the horses up.

  
“The Calculus homework that we have to have done by the end of the week. How far are you on it?” He asked and looked up from his notebook, pencil between his teeth.

  
I paused and looked at him, a smile creeping onto my lips. He looked so cute like that. I finished tightening the girth of the saddle and walked over to him. I peered down at the assignment in his lap and shook my head a little. “I haven’t even started it yet.” I replied honestly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

  
Cas glared up at me, his brow scrunching in the most adorable way. “Dean! We’ve had a whole month to work on that. How are you going to get it all done with the show this weekend?” He asked, his tone bordering annoyed.

  
I let out a small breath and shrugged my shoulders. “I promise I’ll work on it tonight. I’ll get it done somehow.” I replied with a smile.

  
He rolled his eyes and punched me softly in the shoulder. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes! That’s not going to make me any less unhappy with you.” He grumbled. I watched him for a moment as he tore out an empty piece of notebook paper and started crumpling it into a ball. I didn’t dodge fast enough and the ball his me square on the forehead.

  
We both laughed for a moment before I returned to the cross ties and finished tacking up the horses. I took both pairs of reins in my hands and led the horses out of the barn to the arena. I tied Angel up to the hitching rail right by the arena and made sure he wasn’t going to be able to free himself before I walked Scar into the arena. I tightened his girth one last time before I swung up on his back. I immediately felt better up on the tall horse. It was like coming home after a long day of work. I smiled at Cas as he took his seat on the rail and pulled out his notebook again to continue working.

  
I began riding around the arena. I warmed Scar up, running him through his stretches and different gates as his muscles slowly loosened up. It took about twenty minutes for him to be ready for the real workout I had in mind. Our show was at end of the week so I was able to work both horses relatively hard today and then let them rest until the show. I cantered Scar around the arena for a while, working on lead changes and tight turns before I started introducing jumps into his equation. We started low with just a few cross rails and then steadily moved up the heights until we were jumping four foot oxars. I rode Scar for well over an hour before I deemed him worked out enough.

  
I walked him over to the gate and slowly slid off his back. I patted his sweat covered fur for a moment before leading him over to the water bucket and letting him have a short drink. I glanced over at Cas, “You want to walk him around for me?” I called out to him

  
I sensed a slight hesitation before Cas nodded and put his stuff on the ground and came over. Cas was never as comfortable on a horse as I was. He was great with them on the ground and they always seemed to listen to him, but once he actually got on he became nervous. It made sense, they were big horses. He would only ride Scar and he wouldn’t go faster than a walk. Scar seemed to understand his fear and would always behave extremely well when Cas was on him. I smiled as Cas came over and gave him a leg up onto the big horse before I went and grabbed Angel from the hitching rail. I looked up when I heard the bus drive by. Sam got off and waved at Cas and I before he vanished into the house to do his work. I never did understand how Sammy had any fun when all he did was school work.

  
I repeated the same exercises with Angel, although he never got as high in the jumping. He was only able to jump about 3’6” at the moment. He had the potential to go much higher, but I didn’t want to push a young horse too fast. The whole time I was riding Angel, Cas walked Scar around the outer edges of the arena. Sometimes when I would pass him I would hear him talking under his breath to Scar about something. It always warmed my heart to see Cas on a horse. After I had finished with Angel and sufficiently cooled him down I dismounted and helped Cas off of Scar.

  
I pressed up close to Cas once he was off the horse and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, which he returned eagerly. I felt hands settle on my sides, right on my hip bones. I ran my hand through his messy black hair. It took us a few minutes to finally pull apart. I smiled softly at Cas and pressed another short kiss to his forehead before I took the reins from his hands and led the horses back to the barn while he gathered up his stuff from the ground.

  
I brushed down the horses in the barn and put both of their fly sheets on to help them with the bugs in the evening before turning them into their respective pastures for the night. I always let them go out into a large half acre pasture during the night to graze on grass. During the day they came into separate stalls that had large runs attached to them so they could go in and out as they pleased. I checked the water trough in the pasture before returning to the barn and Cas.

  
I sat with Cas for a little while on the hay bales and worked on homework for a while before he brought up the subject I’d been doing my best to avoid. “You’re parents are home.” He stated and looked up at me.

  
I kept my eyes focused solely on the doodle I was drawing on the side of my math homework. “Yeah. They’ll leave tomorrow I’m sure.” I replied with a shrug.  
Cas sighed and put his hand over my doodle, forcing me to look right into his blue eyes. “You should go inside and talk to them. You don’t get to see them much.”

  
I frowned and looked away from his intense gaze. “I don’t want to ok? I’d rather just stay out here with you.” I murmured and looked back at him. I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

  
He returned the kiss for a few moments before pulling back. “I have to go in about thirty minutes. Gabriel is coming to pick me up. Just promise me you won’t stay out here all night? Your parents love you. You should go at least talk to them while they are here.” He said softly.

  
I nodded and watched him for a moment before deciding to change the subject. “Can you help me with this math problem before you go?” I asked, hoping he would go with my blatantly obvious subject change.

  
He smiled and kissed my forehead before studying the problem and helping me out. We worked on my math homework that I was hopelessly behind on for about half an hour. I kissed him goodbye when Gabriel came to pick him up. He made me promise to go in the house and at least say hello to my parents before he got in the car and left.

  
I sighed and gathered up my school stuff from the barn and loaded it back into my backpack. I turned around to see Sammy standing in the doorway of the barn. “Hey Sammy.” I greeted him.

  
He rolled his eyes at his nickname before coming over to me. “Mom and Dad are home. It’s weird.” He muttered before looking out into the pasture and watching the horses graze.

  
I nodded and glanced over at him. I worried about how are absent parents affected him. I tried to protect him from as much of it as I could, but it was impossible at times to give him exactly what he needed. I let out a faint sigh. “I know bud, but you know how they are. How about this weekend at the show we get a giant pie?” I replied and ruffled the shaggy brown hair on his head.

  
He swatted my hand away and glowered at me for a moment. “You just want an excuse to get pie.” He shot back.

  
I smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, but whatever. Let’s go in and get some dinner.” I said and walked with him back up to the house.

  
The moment I walked into my house I could almost feel the tension caused by my two parents actually being in the same room as the other. I let out a tight breath and took my boots off at the door and walked into the living room. Sam gave me a look of ‘I told you so’ before looking around. There was still no sign of them thankfully. I wandered into the kitchen and made Sam and I a sandwich before sitting down on the counter and eating it. I pulled my phone out and sent Cas a quick text. _I went into the house and they are no where to be seen. Does this count as trying?_

  
I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket before putting the dishes away and walking downstairs to my room. Sam followed me and sat down on the couch. I plopped down on the couch that was on the right side of my spacious room and pulled out my homework. I paused when I heard my phone beep. I flipped it open and read the text. _No. Go talk to them Dean._

  
I sighed and rolled my eyes before putting my phone on the table and starting on my work. Sam and I both worked on our homework together. Sometimes I would even be able to get help from Sam on some of my math problems. Like I said before, the kid was a genius. I worked for an hour or so before I heard shouting upstairs. My parents were fighting about something. It wasn't uncommon. They were hardly ever around each other for a reason. I listened to the muffled shouting, picking out very little except for a few syllables that sounded like my name. I frowned and wondered what they could be arguing about that involved me. I glanced at Sam and shrugged my shoulders. I decided I could go up and at least say goodnight to them after the fighting died down a little. “Stay down here, I’ll go talk to them.”

  
I waited until I couldn’t hear shouting anymore and crept upstairs. I saw both of them sitting stiffly on the couch as far apart from each other as they could get on the small couch.

  
I cleared my throat to announce my presence and looked at them for a moment. They both seemed furious about something. My father was the only one who turned his head to look at me. His eyes were cold and angry when they looked into mine. “Sit down son.” His stern voice rang out.

  
I gulped and looked between them for a moment. I couldn’t understand what had them in such a fury. I sat down in the wooden rocking chair across from the couch and kept my eyes trained on their feet.

  
“When were you going to tell us son?” Came my father’s harsh voice again. I paused and looked up at him, my eyes questioning.

  
“Tell you what, sir?” I asked, a cold lump of dread settling in my stomach. I folded my hands into fists, my short fingernails digging into the skin of my palms. I bit my lip and looked over at my mother who still hadn’t looked at me.

  
I glanced between the two of them for a moment, my bright green eyes settling on my mother again. She lifted her head and focused on me. Her cheeks were tear stained. Confused pain shone in her eyes. “You… You and that boy.” She spat out. A small choked sob escaped her throat before she buried her face in her hands.

  
My father reached out a hand to her shoulder and glared at me with undisguised disgust. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He all but shouted at me.  
I closed my eyes and dropped my eyes to the ground. They knew. They must have seen Cas and I when we were in the arena. “I… His name is Cas.” I paused for a moment. I refused to let my parents make me feel bad for the way I felt. I didn’t see anything wrong with who I loved. I bit my lip for a moment before I straightened up and looked defiantly into my father’s eyes. “His name is Cas and I love him.”

  
My father was up in a flash. I hardly had time to react before he brought his hand sharply across my cheek. I gasped, my own hand flying up to feel the hot skin that pulsed after the smack. “My son is not a faggot.” He yelled down at me.

  
I stood up, face to face with him. His sharp features were twisted into a mixture of anger and sadness. I raised my hands and shoved my father away from me. “Don’t talk about us like that. There’s nothing wrong with the relationship Cas and I have!” I replied.

  
My father yelled in anger again and brought his fist across my face again. This punch was much harder and sent me stumbling back. I regained my balance and straightened up, spitting out the small pool of blood that was in my mouth on the carpet. “I love him Dad and there’s nothing you can do about it.” I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

  
My father studied me for a moment before he stepped towards me again. He raised a hand and pointed out the door. “Get out of this house. You are no son of mine. Get your stuff and leave.” He said, his voice dangerously low.

  
I gulped and looked at the door for a moment. “You can’t be serious! You can’t kick me out! Where will I go?” I asked, terror in my voice.

  
I had always known that when my parents found out that they would be furious, but I’d never thought they would kick me out on the streets. I was snapped out of my thoughts by another slap to my cheek. “If you’re not out in fifteen minutes there’ll be hell to pay.”

  
I looked into my father’s eyes and knew that I couldn’t stay here. I didn’t want to stay here with them anyway. I spared a last glance at my mother before shoving past my father and downstairs to my room.

  
I glanced at Sam when I entered my room and knew he’d been able to hear everything that had happened upstairs. “You should stay here Sammy.” I murmured softly.

  
He shook his head and got to his feet. “Dean, you’re my family. Not them. I’m going with you. You can’t say anything to change my mind.”

  
I frowned and shook my head, “But Sa—“

  
He cut me off with a glare, “Dean, shut up and pack.” He muttered before disappearing to his own room to pack a bag.

  
I couldn’t believe all of this was happening, but I didn’t have much time to think about it so I grabbed the biggest duffel bag I could find and hurriedly shoved all of my clothes into them. I grabbed a second bag and shoved all of my riding clothes into that. I looked around my room for a moment before grabbing any school supplies I might need. Sam reappeared in my room and we both ran out of the back door of the house. I glanced back at the house to see my father standing with his arms crossed, a venomous glare on his face, beside the door.

 

I turned and threw my bags into the truck and drove Sam and I quickly down to the barn. I couldn’t leave my horses here without me. My parents wouldn’t take care of them and might even sell them. I hurriedly hooked the truck up to our large three horse trailer and pulled it around closer to the barn. Sam and I loaded as many bales of hay as I could fit into the back of the truck and front of the trailer before rushing

 

into the barn. We grabbed all of my tack from the barn before loading all of the horses blankets into the trailer as well. Once I had made sure I had all the supplies my horses could possibly need I began loading the horses.

  
I grabbed Scar’s and Angel’s leather halters and stood at the pasture gate. I whistled once and banged quietly on the feed trough by the gate. Both horses picked up there heads and trotted in towards me. I caught them both and jogged them up to the trailer. Sam held Angel’s lead and let him graze on the sparse grass while I loaded Scar. Once Scar was securely tied in the trailer I stepped out and picked up Angel’s lead rope. I rubbed my hand over the confused horse’s nose before walking him into the trailer. I was tying him up when I heard footsteps hurrying down the drive. I glanced out the window and cursed under my breath. My father was running down the drive toward the trailer. “Go get in the truck Sammy.” I yelled.

  
I closed the divider in the trailer before stepping out and locking the back door. I was relieved to see Sammy safe and sound in the truck. I had just moved around to get in the driver’s side door when I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt and yank me back. “It’s been much longer that fifteen minutes and you’re still in my sight.” He growled before throwing me to the ground.

  
My father was a much bigger man than I was. I was pretty muscular myself, but what he lacked in muscle, he made up for in sheer bulk. He used this greater weight to push me around a lot. It was easy for him to over overpower me.

  
He landed a few kicks to my side before I was able to scramble to my feet. “I’m leaving. Just get out of my way.” I growled out.

  
He laughed a little and I could smell the strong scent of whiskey on him. He must have broken out the bottle while I was loading the horses. I grimaced and tried to shove past him again to get in the truck. He turned and shoved me forward roughly, my forehead connecting with the edge of the truck door. I cried out in pain as the metal door sliced open a long gash on my forehead that started bleeding profusely. I fell to my knees by the truck and looked up at my father, blood running down the sides of my face. “Dad please. I’m sorry.” I murmured brokenly. I still couldn’t believe how this afternoon had ended up. Sure I was used to absent parents, but not abusive ones.

  
I turned a little when I heard Sam’s voice. “Stop it Dad! Just leave us alone!” He yelled and stood protectively in front of me.

  
I tried to reach up and push him out of the way so that he wouldn’t get hurt. I couldn’t fail at protecting him. I was just about to push Sam out of the way when my father snorted and looked at the both of us.

  
I watched him shake his head and turn around. “Get out of my sight fag.” He spat on the ground next to me before stumbling back up the driveway.

  
I forced myself up to my feet and climbed into the truck. I waited for Sam to get in to before I slumped in the driver’s seat for a few moments. We were as good as homeless. Our own perfect little apple pie life had just been shattered in a mere hour. A few tears streamed down my face, mixing with the blood that was still pouring from the cut on my forehead. I put the truck in drive and pulled out of the driveway. I took one last glance at my house through the side mirror before pulling out on the road and driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. No beta reader so all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think of it.

         I drove around our small town until almost midnight. I had left the house around nine that night, but it took me about three hours before I could sort my thoughts and form a plan. Sam sat silently, not bothering to ask where we were going or what was going to happen. About an hour into the drive he fell asleep. I didn’t know what to do or where to go. We couldn’t go to a hotel with the horses. I didn’t have many friends, definitely no family in town. I found myself on the road to Cas’s house around 12:30 at night. I didn’t know my whole plan in going there. I think a small part of me was just planning on parking the trailer and sleeping in the back with the horses. It was a horrible plan, but it’s all I could think of.

 

         Cas lived on the outskirts of town in a large farmhouse. He had a buttload of siblings. He had two older brothers, Michael and Lucifer as well as two younger siblings, a brother Balthazar and a little sister Charlie who was the same age as Sam. His mother was probably the nicest person I’d ever met. Her name was Ellen and she was always around to give you a warm hug and a comforting word. She was the mother I’d never really gotten to have. His father’ name was Bobby. Bobby was a gruff, yet caring man that tried his best not to show how much he loved his family, but failed miserably. He had taken me in as soon as Cas and I had become friends and approved immediately when we’d become more than that. There farm house was built on a sprawling fifty acre land. It had many empty pastures around it and even a small run down barn. The best part of the house was the forest trails that were to the right of the house. They went on for miles and miles before the property changed ownership.

 

         As I pulled into the long paved driveway and parked in front of the house, it finally hit me what I was doing. Cas and his family was going to wake up in the morning and see my truck and trailer in there driveway. I sighed. I couldn’t stay here. I couldn’t be that big of a burden on them. I bit my lip and was just about to put the truck into reverse and back out of the driveway when the porch light flicked on and a sleepy looking Bobby opened the door to see what vehicle was causing all the ruckus in his driveway.

 

         I threw the truck back in park and looked at Bobby through the windshield. He looked at my truck with confusion before disappearing back inside for a minute. I glanced over at Sam who was still sound asleep in the passenger sear. Bobby opened the door again, this time with shoes, and walked down the porch step and toward my truck. I sat frozen in my seat. I didn’t really know what to do or what I really wanted to happen. A small small part of me was almost afraid of how Bobby would react to me showing up in his driveway at 12:30 in the morning. As Bobby approached and stopped outside the driver’s side door, I started to roll down my window. I don’t know what I looked like at the time, but it must have been rough because all he did was frown and straighten up a little. “You boys alright?” His gruff voice broke the silence in the driveway.

 

         I gulped once and nodded. “We’re fine sir. I’m sorry to show up sir. We didn’t have anywhere else to go.” I spewed out quickly.

 

         He looked at my face for a moment before looking back at the trailer. “Why don’t we unload those horses of yours and put them in the paddock behind the house. Then you boys can come in and tell me what happened.” He spoke slowly and calmly.      

 

         I nodded, thankful for the orders he was giving me. I was lost. I didn’t have a home anymore and I had no idea what I was supposed to do next. Thankfully Bobby must have sensed my loss of direction. “It’ll be alright boy.” He said as I shut off the truck and got out of it. I walked with him to the back of the trailer and opened the door. I unloaded Angel first who snorted and looked around his new surroundings with interest. He hadn’t been around new places nearly as much as Scar had. The younger horse danced around the paved drive for a few moments before I handed the lead off to Bobby and unloaded Scar. He walked out calmly and looked around for a few moments before huffing in disinterest. I closed the trailer door before walking with Bobby and turning the horses both out into the paddock behind the large farmhouse. I watched them both wander through their new area before turning back to Bobby. He took the halter from my hand and hung it up carefully on the fence post. I watched him for a moment before I looked around. I was having a hard time really believing this was happening. I kept hoping I’d wake up and find out that this had all just been another nightmare. “Come on boy. Let’s get you and your brother inside. You have any bags?” He asked in his comfortingly gruff voice.

 

         I nodded once and pointed to the truck. “They’re in there sir.” I said and glanced at the horses one last time before following Bobby back to my truck.

 

         “What did I tell you about calling me sir? Bobby is fine boy.” He replied quietly.

 

         I nodded and opened the back door of the truck and grabbed our duffel bags. I winced as I slung it over my shoulder, the weight of the bag pulling on the bruises my father’s boot had given me. I reached up and poked Sam’s shoulder until he woke up. He snuffled once before opening his bleary eyes and looking around. He realized quickly where he was and got out of the truck. I turned to Bobby and closed the truck door before we followed him up to the house.

 

         Once we were inside he looked us both over, frowning as he clearly saw just how much blood was still seeping out of the cut on my forehead. My injuries had been pretty well hidden by the darkness outside. He took our bags from me and took Sam, who was falling asleep on his feet again, in a bed. It wasn’t long before the ruckus in the night stirred his wife Ellen from bed.

 

         She came down the stairs to see me sitting on her couch, blood and tears staining my cheeks. I had checked my reflection in the old TV screen in front of me and could already see what was going to be a pretty dark bruise around my eye. I looked up from the floor at the sound of steps and met her gaze for a moment before quickly looking back down. She rushed over to me and sat down on the couch next to me. “Oh honey. Dean are you alright?” She asked quietly.

 

         I nodded once, still choosing to remain silent. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to her. Right about then Bobby reappeared from kitchen with a large first aid kit. I sat close to Ellen as Bobby cleaned up my face and put a few bandages over my cut. I thanked him with a nod before he took the first aid kit back to the kitchen.

 

         Ellen watched me for a moment. “Dean, honey, what happened?”

 

         I forced myself to bring my eyes up to meet Ellen’s. I didn’t want to tell her anything at all, but after all they had both just done for me I felt obligated too. I took in a deep unsteady breath and dropped my eyes to the ground. “My uh parents were home today. They saw Cas and I riding together and sorta flipped out. When I went back into the house my dad got mad and uh… he hit me. He told me to leave when I stood up for Cas and I. I tried to get Sammy to stay home. He doesn’t deserve to get punished because of me, but he wouldn’t. He came with me. Then we went down to the barn and got the horses. After we had finished loading up my horses he came out to the barn and beat me up again…” I trailed off for a moment. “I’m fine though… Just a few bruises. We didn’t have anywhere else to go… I’m sorry to burden you. I’m so sorry. We can find somewhere else to go tomor—“

 

         Ellen stopped my nervous rambling with a finger on my lips. “Dean, you are both welcome to stay here for as long as you want, in fact we insist on it. You boys are a part of this family. You, your brother, and your horses are always welcome here.” She spoke softly.

 

         I nodded. I felt a warm rush of emotion spread through me. I started to feel the tears come to my eyes. Ellen must have noticed this because she pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in her shoulder and let the tears flow once more. My near sobs had been reduced to sniveling tears when I heard feet coming down the stairs. I pulled my tear stained face away from Ellen to see Cas coming down the stairs followed closely by Bobby.

 

         I watched Cas closely as he approached me. His eyes were wide with fear and sadness. As he approached I stood up and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Just his presence was enough to comfort me a little. I clung tightly to him, his warm, homey scent slowly relaxing me. Cas pressed a soft kiss to my temple before pulling away from me.

 

         Bobby cleared his throat in the corner of the living room. “Why don’t you boys head upstairs and go to bed. But no funny business.” He said with a look at his son.

 

         Cas rolled his eyes and took my hand and led me to the stairs. I paused at the base of the stairs and turned to look back at Bobby and Ellen. “Thanks for everything.” I murmured before turning and following Cas up the stairs to his room.

 

         Once inside his room Cas closed the door behind us. I immediately dropped his hand and cross the room to collapse on his bed. I lay face down, my face smashed into one of his many pillows. I felt the bed dip beside me and soon felt Cas rubbing small circles on my back and shoulders. “I’m so sorry baby.” He murmured and laid down next to me.

 

         I flipped over on to my side so I could see his face. I looked into his eyes and a hint of a smile came across my face. “I didn’t want to stay in a place where I couldn’t be free to love the kind of people I love.” I murmured.

 

         I leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to our lips. Neither one of us were much interested in doing more than exchanging a few lingering kisses. Later we moved so we were actually under the blankets. We fell asleep around two in the morning both of us tangled closely to the other.


End file.
